Feels Like Tonight
by bradensmama
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella moves with her dad and older brother. What happens when she meets the guys of Forks? Take a look here. Formally recognized as meloveUlongtime!
1. I Have Arrived

**Even though I said that I **_wasn't_** going to start a new story, I went against my word. I got this idea and I had no paper, so I started writing it. Then I thought about titles for the two sequels that I'm going to be working on. I'm a dork. Enjoy the new story. Oh, and R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stuff on now, would I? Of course not.**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter One - I Have Arrived

I was heading toward the baggage claim area after landing in Port Angeles. I left my mother back in Phoenix, because her husband and her were going to Florida. I wanted her to be happy, so I let her go. I decided that I would go and live with Charlie and Emmett. Charlie was my father, and Emmett was my older brother.

Emmett and I were very different, like Renee and I. Emmett was very much like Renee. Renee and he were very bubbly, to say that least. They never did anything for too long. It was always up to Charlie and I to keep them down to Earth. Charlie and I were the peace talkers.

The two of us were very stubborn. We were like...parents to the others. Even though, that was Charlie's role in the first place. The problem was, Emmett and Charlie weren't cookers. So, I felt bad for having to stay with Renee.

I would visit the boys once a year. We'd never stay in Forks though. I would only be there for the night, and then the three of us would take off for Seattle. I remembered my favorite time that I had with them. It was the most painful as well, but it was fun. I stopped going about five years ago though.

Charlie took us to the ocean with Billy Black and his kids. The guys wanted to go fishing. I mostly stayed downstairs with Rebecca and Rachel, but they got so annoying so fast. So, I took the staircase upstairs and looked over the edge of the boat. Needless to say, I wasn't wearing my life jacket.

"Bells?" I heard the excited voice from behind me. I knew it was Emmett the second he said my name.

I smiled, until he grabbed me up into a grizzly hug. I tried to squirm out of it, knowing that he wouldn't let go if I made the faintest squeak.

"Emmett, you're hurting her. Put her down." A female said from behind me. I never heard her voice before. I was shocked. Emmett never told me that Charlie got married or anything.

Emmett let me down and I stumbled to catch my feet. That didn't work very well though. I fell to the floor. Emmett burst out laughing at me and pointing.

A woman with blond hair came up to me. Her eyes were a piercing blue.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked helping me up and wiping off my pants. I raised an eyebrow at her and started laughing with Emmett. "I don't see what is so funny about this."

"Bella, meet Rosalie. This is my girlfriend." Emmett said between laughs.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." I said laughing with Emmett still.

We seemed to somehow offend her, because she rolled her eyes and looked for my suitcase while we continued to laugh.

Our laughing wore off after ten minutes, because people were staring at us rolling around on the ground. Emmett stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and stood up with him and Rosalie. Her face was really red.

I hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before. Her hair was long and she wore really expensive clothes. My jaw dropped. I tried hard not to let it show though. She was beautiful and tan. She was just a couple inches shorter than Emmett, which was creepy, because Emmett was a monster.

"We've got to get you back. We have a week until school starts and Charlie wants you to get registered today."

I nodded and grabbed my bag as it finally came around. I was carrying it for about two-point-five seconds before Emmett took it out of my hands and started walking fast towards the exit. Rosalie was walking beside him. They left me behind. I couldn't walk that fast.

I caught up to them. They were in Emmett's big white Jeep waiting for me. I didn't know how long they were waiting for me, but I got in anyways.

The ride was very quiet. Too quiet for Emmett. He was planning something. It was the only time that he would really be quiet. I looked at him from the backseat, trying to figure out what he was planning, but my eyes glanced at the speedometer.

"Emmett, slow this vehicle down, now!" He sped up. "I'll tell Charlie!"

He finally slowed down, but it was too late. We were already back in Forks. The weather was really drab. It was raining. I hated the rain. I hated the cold. I hated anything that was a form or precipitation. He apparently knew that Charlie was going to be patrolling near the school, to make sure that we got there, because he was sitting in the cruiser near the school.

We were in and out of the school in no time and on our way home. When we pulled up near the house, there was a red car outside of it. My eyes widened. "Holy crow! Rosalie is that yours?"

Rosalie nodded and then jumped out of the car after giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning, Rose. I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't be late. Carlisle and Esme are looking forward to seeing you for breakfast. Bring Bella if you want to." She shouted over the sound of her engine. She blew him a kiss and was off towards her house.

I looked at Emmett and laughed. He gave me the stink eye. I got out of the Jeep and walked up to the house. Emmett caught up to me quickly. Him and his legs, I swear. He put my suitcase down on the ground and unlocked the door.

"Get started on dinner, please. I'll take this up to your room." Emmett said, pointing at the suitcase.

I nodded and went into the kitchen. There was barely any food. So, I decided that I was going to have to go shopping sometime this week. There was some fish in the sink already thawing out though. I decided to make fried fish and french fries.

I finished dinner five minutes before Charlie got home. I kept the french fries in the cooling oven and the fish in the microwave, and went into the living room. I curled up on the couch and turned on the television. I surfed the channels until I found something that I could watch.

"Em! Get down here! Yo Momma is on TV." I shouted up the stairs.

Emmett came running out of his room. "I love this show! You are the best little sister ever."

I laughed at him and watched the show as he sat down beside me. Charlie walked in not long after.

"Dad's home. Watch this." Emmett whispered. "Dad, Bella missed her plane! She has nowhere to stay."

Charlie came into view of the living room and Emmett busted out in his booming laughter. Charlie glanced at him. "Boy, don't make me arrest you now. Lying to an officer of the law. How dare you, son. I thought I raised you better."

I laughed with Emmett now. Charlie was kinda funny when he was angry. I stood up and turned the television off. "Time for dinner!"

I ran over to give Charlie a hug. "Welcome home, Bell."

I walked into the kitchen and the table was set already. I was pretty sure that Emmett did it while Charlie and I hugged. Emmett was already sitting at his chair at the table, waiting for the food.

I pulled it out of the oven and microwave and put it on the table. We had a pretty quiet dinner, until Charlie decided to ground Emmett, that is.

"Emmett, don't plan on going anywhere for a couple of weeks." Charlie said almost done with his plate.

"What!? Why? I didn't do a damn thing."

"You lied."

"But I promised..."

"Dad, he promised that he'd take me out to breakfast tomorrow. You wouldn't let a little sibling bonding go kaput, would you?" I said thinking on my feet. I hoped that Charlie didn't realize that I was lying.

"Even though you're lying..." Shoot. I thought too soon. "I'll ease up a bit on you, Em. You're not allowed to go anywhere without your sister for a couple of weeks."

"But, dad! He plays football! I don't want to..."

"I don't want sibling bonding to go kaput."

I scowled and got up out of my chair. I threw the stuff that I wasn't going to finish in the garbage. I had a long day. All I wanted to do was go to bed. Emmett followed me. He seemed pretty mad at Charlie. I wonder how much Emmett got grounded.

I walked upstairs to my room. It was the same as it had been before. The crib was gone and replaced with a bigger bed and a desk with a computer. I took the suitcase off of my bed and put it by the window. I opened it, because the cool breeze actually felt good. I was probably blushing, because the air burned my cheeks.

I heard a light knock on the door. It must have been partially open, because I never heard Emmett come in.

"Bells, thank you. I know you don't want to do all this stuff, but you're really helping me. I appreciate it."

"Sure. Anything for my big brother." I said crouching down to go through my suitcase and search for an old shirt and my favorite old sweats.

"Before you go to bed, Bells, I want to talk to you."

"About what, Em? Is there something wrong?"

The look on his face said yes. "No. Never mind. We'll talk about it some other time."

I looked at him suspiciously. There was something going through his head. I wish I knew what it was. I grabbed my sweats and shirt and went to take off to the bathroom to brush my teeth, take my shower, and change.

Emmett blocked my way out of my own room though. "Welcome home, Bells. Love you, kid."

I smiled up at my big brother. "Love you too, Em. Get me up about an hour before we have to be at Rosalie's."


	2. Call On Me

**So, I don't know what y'all thought about chapter one, but I liked it. Hehe. I had a little bit too much fun writing this chapter. Seriously, I did. Its all in my evil little head.**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Two - Call On Me

I woke up stretching around six o'clock. I tried to lay back down and sleep, but it just wouldn't happen. I got up out of bed and walked downstairs to see if Charlie had left for work yet. I thought about it, and realized that it was Saturday. I knew he wouldn't be going to work today. He was probably still asleep, because he wasn't around and the cruiser was still in the driveway.

I walked to the kitchen and decided to make him breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, cheese, and ham in the fridge. I decided for a nice healthy omelet with bacon and milk for his breakfast. I started to make it. The smell must have woke him up, because a few minutes later, he came down the stairs groggy-eyed.

"Whats all this?" He said half asleep.

"I made you breakfast, dad. Emmett and I are going out to breakfast today. Remember?" I said putting the omelet and bacon on his plate.

He sat down in his usual spot at the table. I put the plate in front of him and got a glass down out of the cupboard to pour the milk in.

"While we're out, we're going to go shopping. I can't work with a bare fridge." I announced.

Charlie laughed and put some money on the counter for groceries. I'd been up for half hour, so I decided to go and get my clothes for the day. I found a pair of jeans and a red shirt, nothing too elegant. I grabbed everything else that I needed from my bag and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I got in the shower and took a long one. It felt pretty good.

When I was done, I got out and dressed. Then I brushed my teeth quickly. I had only wasted a half hour, again. I figured it was time to wake up Emmett, since he didn't tell me what time we were going to breakfast.

I walked downstairs to get a glass of milk for myself and a glass of water to pour on Emmett's head. The phone rang though. I was the closest to it though, so I decided to answer it.

"Swan residence." I said calmly into the phone.

"Um...Is Emmett there?" I heard an angelic male voice on the other line.

I couldn't respond. I was caught up in the voice. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before. I didn't know what was going on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice came back over the receiver. It caught my attention.

"I...uh...yeah. I'm here. Emmett's sleeping right now. Want to leave a message?"

"No. I'll just call back later."

"Oh. Okay. Um...bye."

I hung up the phone quickly. I felt so stupid. Some guy with a beautiful voice just called for my older brother and I acted like a fool. I couldn't believe it at all.

I shook my head to try and get the voice out of my head. It didn't work. I decided to just go about the day like normal. I got the glass of water for Emmett and my glass of milk. I trudged up the stairs my mind still on the voice.

Before I went into Emmett's room, I put a glass up to my lips and took a sip. I didn't notice what I was drinking. I opened the door and walked in.

"Emmett, wake up its seven-fifteen. Get up and get ready." I said, but he wasn't moving.

His cell phone started to vibrate and I picked it up. I opened the phone and answered.

"Hello, Edward? Emmett's asleep. He'll call you when he gets up." I saw the name on the phone before I opened it.

"Oh. Who is this? You're not Rose." It was the same voice. The same lovely voice, talking to me again.

I was lost for words again. I couldn't even process a small answer. His voice was just, I don't know.

"Hello?"

"I'm Bella. Emmett's little sister. I...just moved in." I said lost for words, slightly.

"Oh. Well, guess I will see you Monday then. Bye Bella." He said and hung up the phone.

The line died and I stood there with Emmett's cell phone in my hand. _I will see you Monday then._ He was the same age, well most likely. I breathed in and put the phone down. I was in shock.

I had forgotten what I was doing, until I noticed my surroundings. I was in Emmett's messy room. I picked up the glass that I had set down to answer Emmett's phone and sat down on the bed.

"Emmett, get up! Rosalie wants us at breakfast!"

He wasn't waking up, so I decided to make it hell for him. I stood up off the bed and poured one of the glasses on his head. I thought it was the water, but I accidentally poured the milk on him. I started laughing when he woke up and his face was pale white from the milk.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" He shouted.

I laughed louder. "Get up. We'll be late."

I ran out of the room laughing and hiding in my room. I knew he was right behind me. I could feel his footsteps reach my door just as I got it locked. I was still laughing, I didn't know how to stop. I was gasping for breath as I fell to the floor laughing. It was a priceless moment.

I heard Charlie laughing from the other side of the door through Emmett beating on my door trying to get in. I wasn't the only one that thought it was funny.

"What the hell happened to you? And why are you running around the house naked?" Charlie said laughing.

Ew! My brother was naked. Ew! I was in the room when he was naked.

"Bella poured milk on me!"

I heard Charlie laugh louder. The phone started to ring again. I wanted to go and answer it, in case it was Edward. I didn't think I could see Emmett. Not yet. Not until he put some clothes on. Some boxers at least. My God that was gross. Ew.

"You sure you want to talk to him, Rose? He's standing outside Bella's room about to kill her. He was asleep and Bella poured milk on him. Yes, usually I use water. No, he's not dressed yet. He's not dressed at all. I know!"

"Dammit! Give me the phone, dad!" I could picture Emmett's face going beet red. Oh was it priceless.

Emmett's voice faded down the hall and into his room. Charlie knocked on my door letting me know that it was okay to come out. I was still laughing when I opened the door. Charlie shook his head at me and walked away.

About fifteen minutes later, Emmett came out of his room changed and everything. He hung up the phone in the kitchen and grabbed his keys and grocery money off the table.

"Get your ass in the car." I held back laughter and walked out to the Jeep.

Emmett drove off in a hurry. He was a little bit aways away from the house before he started laughing.

"Good one, kid. I didn't think you had it in you. You're turning out a lot like me."

Oh God! Please don't say that. "Thanks, Em. I learned from the best."

We were headed for the Lodge. I thought we were going to be going to someone's house. I waited patiently, but when nobody said anything, my mind was brought back to Edward's voice.

"Hey, Em?"

"What's up, Bells?"

"Who is Edward?"


	3. Leave Me Alone

**Aww. Not many reviews. It makes me sad. -pouts- This chapter took me a long time to write. I started it at like 2 pm, and just ended it. Its 10:30!**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Three - Leave Me Alone

Emmett looked at me. He was probably wondering how I knew the name. I didn't explain it before. He put his eyes back on the road and smiled.

"He's one of the guys I play baseball with. He's related to Jasper's girlfriend." I looked stupid. I didn't know who these people were. He never talked about them with me before. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Edward and Alice are twins. Rosalie and I are dating. Jasper and Alice are dating."

"So you think I'm just going to date one of your buddies?" I looked at him incredulously. "Well, you're wrong! I don't date, Emmett. I've never even had a boyfriend. I know how you are. I'm not going to date anyone like you."

"Wow, harsh. Why did you ask though?"

"He called you this morning. Twice in fifteen minutes. He called the house the first time and then your cell phone right before I woke you up. You have to call him back. I told him you would." I said turning on the radio.

There was a song on the radio. Country. I looked back at my brother and raised my eyebrow. I started laughing, but his phone started to ring before I could question him.

_Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place. Renting a room at the Hotel California. Anytime of year, you can find it here._

What was wrong with my brother, I didn't know. He grabbed the phone and handed it to me. "Answer it."

I opened the phone without looking at the cover. "Hello?"

"Bella? Awesome. Just the person I wanted to talk to." My jaw dropped. For the third time today I was hearing the beautifully angelic voice of Edward.

"Uhm...me? You know this is Emmett's phone, right?"

"Yup. I talked to him earlier. So, are you going to be coming over with him later?" I dropped the phone to my lap. I think I hit a button. I thought it hung up.

"Emmett Swan! I'm going to shoot you when we get home! I swear to you that I'm not dating one of your friends! I won't date anyone like you!"

I heard laughter. I wasn't from either one of us. I looked down at the phone in my lap and it was on speaker phone. My face went blank.

"I'm not like Emmett, Bella. I promise. Just give me a chance."

"No." I hung up the phone and turned on Emmett. "You think this is funny? Wait until we get home. I swear to you I will kill you."

Emmett continued to laugh the rest of the way to the Lodge. He parked next to Rosalie's red BMW. He waited for me by the Jeep and walked in with me. I wasn't going to talk until someone talked to me first. I followed Emmett over to the table where there were three blonds and a brunette.

Emmett sat down next to Rosalie and an older guy with blonde hair. I looked at him. He looked hot. I don't know why, but I thought _he_ was Jasper. I sat down by the younger boy who was sitting next to the brunette.

"Bella, you know Rose. Sitting next to her is Carlisle. He's a doctor at the hospital, and the father of the family. Across from him is the beautiful Esme, and sitting right next to you is Jasper. Jasper is dating Alice Cullen. You'll meet her later."

I shook my head. The waitress came over and asked what we wanted for breakfast. We all ordered and everyone began to talk. I didn't though. I just sat there. I didn't feel like talking, the only time I answered was when someone asked me a question and my answers were never very long.

"How do you like Forks, Bella?" Carlisle asked when we got our food.

"Its alright." I smiled taking a bit of my omelet.

"Why won't you be meeting Alice later? Aren't you coming to the movies with us?" Jasper asked. I wondered if all of them were in on it.

"I'm not going." It was a simple answer that answered both questions asked.

The rest of breakfast went by just as slow. I finished my food before everyone else. They kept talking and it was making me bored.

_Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place. Renting a room at the Hotel California. Anytime of year, you can find it here._

Emmett handed me the phone. "Its for you."

Rosalie and Jasper started to laugh. They knew who it was. I took the phone from my brother's hand.

"Hello, Edward."

"Bella!" He sounded excited to hear my voice. "C'mon, please come the movies with us tonight. I really want to meet you. Give me a chance to prove that I'm not like Emmett."

Wow, this was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. So, I decided to play along. "Will it get you to stop calling?"

"Uhm..." I caught him off guard. I smiled. "Yes, I guess it would. For now at least."

"Okay. I'll go. See ya tonight. Bye Edward." I hung up the phone.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all looked at me wide-eyed. They didn't think that I would actually say yes to him. I guess I had just agreed to a blind date. My eyes opened as wide as theirs. Oh, my God. I just agreed to a blind date.

"I feel sick to my stomach." I announced and walked to the bathroom.

Rosalie followed me. She was probably sent to keep an eye on me.

"I'm fine." I announced. I looked in the mirror at my pale face, which was only getting paler.

Rosalie walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged out of it. I didn't feel like being around people at the moment. It was odd at how I could just blow them off.

"I said, I was fine."

Rosalie gave up and walked out the door. I watched her go and then turned back to the mirror. I looked at my pale complection again. It had gotten worse. I bent down and splashed some water on my face. Rosalie came back in though.

"Emmett's taking you home. He's waiting outside the door."

I nodded and took her outstretched hand and allowed her to help me out. Emmett grabbed me in his arms and carried me out to the Jeep. The ride home was silent. We didn't stop to get groceries or anything. We went straight home. Charlie wasn't there when we got there. He left a note for us telling us that he went to La Push. Emmett helped me from the Jeep and into my room.

"You okay, sis?"

"Like I told Rosalie. I'm fine." I guess its a case of the butterflies, but I'll never admit it out loud.

"I'm calling everyone and telling them that we're not going tonight. I feel bad, Bells." Emmett sat down on the bed with a wet washcloth and put it on my forehead. "Go to sleep. Get some rest. Bring the color back to your face. You're not my little sister without a little color."

I closed my eyes after Emmett smiled at me. I didn't think I needed to, but I was fast asleep as soon as they were closed.


	4. You Make Me Sick

**So, this is a really short chapter. My head wasn't processing anything while I was writing it. Not a good thing. I'm waiting for the next chapter. I know for a fact that its going to be much, much better.**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Four - You Make Me Sick

I woke up at eight o'clock on Sunday morning. I slept all night. I felt like crap still, but I felt accomplished. I got out of bed. I went directly from my bed over to my now missing suitcase. I was in the same clothes that I had been in the day before and it was gross. I looked all around my room and finally found my suitcase in the closet. It was empty and there were clothes hanging up. I didn't remember putting away any of the clothes though.

I walked over to my dresser, being careful not to step on anything. That's when I noticed the roses. There was a vase of a dozen red roses and a red bow around the vase. I saw a note sticking out a little bit of the roses.

_Bella,__  
I'm sorry that you're feeling ill. Please get better soon. I'm sorry that we were unable to meet. We shall meet soon. That is a promise.  
-Edward-_

The note was written in elegant writing. I caught myself smiling at it. I tried to wipe it off my face, but it was too late. Emmett came walking in my room.

"Aw. My little sister is blushing!" Emmett said into the phone.

I glared at him. He was bound to have been on the phone. I just wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"Yeah. She like them. She's gawking at me right now. I think she knows that I'm talking to you. I don't care though." He stuck his tongue out at me and the light sparkled in the whites of his brown eyes.

My eyes widened further. I was going to rip him to shreds. If I could only not fall in the process. I hated being clumsy. It was always a pain, and that's meant in a literal sense.

"I'm going to murder you, if you're talking to Edward." I said in a whisper so Edward couldn't hear me.

"Yeah. You heard her. She knows we're talking. Yup. She's still blushing. I'll call you back later, Edward." I ran at him as he hung up the phone and took off down the hall. I tripped over my own foot and fell face first onto the ground. I hated this.

I gave up for now. Emmett's booming laughter came into my room again. He helped me up. I stood up and found scratches on my arm. There was a little bit of blood. I smelled the blood. It was making me sick. I held my breath. Emmett left the room quickly, and came back with peroxide and a band-aid. He cleaned the scratches and fixed me up.

Emmett was the best big brother anyone could ever have. Even if he was an annoying jerk sometimes.


	5. I'm New Here

**I kinda had fun writing this chapter. Which is different. Pay close attention to what happens. -winkwink-**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Five - I'm New Here

Waking up on Monday morning was hell. I did laundry the night before, and moved my bouquet of beautiful red roses into the kitchen. I thought the house needed a little more color to it. When I got up, it was quarter to seven. I groaned. I needed to leave the house in fifteen minutes. I grabbed my clothes that I had luckily set out the night before, just in case. There was no time to eat breakfast. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

"Bella! C'mon! We need to get to school. I'm not going to miss Rose before I have to go to class, because if the school hates us like they did last year, we won't have classes together."

I walked down the stairs carefully coming right out of the bathroom. He looked at me. I guessed it was a good look. I wasn't sure though. He grabbed his keys off the hook and walked out to his Jeep. I followed him.

The car ride to school was very short. I tried not to pay attention to the odometer. We got to the school in no time though. Emmett parked us in between Rosalie's car and a silver Volvo.

"You know where the office is, right?" I nodded. "See you at lunch kid."

I smiled at him and got out. I walked toward the office. I talked to the lady at the desk and she gave me papers that I needed to return after school. I started walking out of the office not looking at where I was going. I ran into someone and fell right to the ground. Great! My first day at school and I'm already proving that I'm a klutz.

A boy with messy bronze hair and bright green eyes held out his hand. He wore a shirt that fit him perfectly. You could see every inch of his chiseled chest through the shirt. "You okay?"

I grabbed his hand. His voice sounded familiar, but I didn't register it. I picked up the papers that were all on the floor. He helped. He looked at the schedule and smiled. I snatched the paper out of his hand. "I'm fine."

"Would you like help finding your classes, Bella?" I looked at him. I didn't introduce myself. "I saw your name on the paper."

He smiled a crooked smile at me. It took me a moment to gain my thoughts back. I was lost for words. There...no...this is an Emmett thing. He promised he wasn't like Emmett. I smiled back and started walking toward the wrong way.

"Uh...English is the other way. I can show you around, if you want me to." He was still smiling that crooked smile.

I turned around not paying attention and I tripped over my own foot for the second time in two days. I waited to hit the floor, I never did though. I felt warm arms around my waist helping me gain my ground. I was blushing.

"Be careful. I'm not always going to be around to catch you." He said when I finally got my stance.

"I'll try to remember that. So, who can I tell my brother my savior was?" I smiled and started walking the way that the boy was walking.

"Your brother knows me. I...how are you doing today?"

Something was up with him. I didn't really mind, for the time being. The bell rang. "I'm doing alright. Could you point me in the right direction? I wouldn't want you to be late for class."

His smile faded. It made me feel bad. He'd been all smiles when he helped me up, but now he was sad. I didn't like that face. I sighed. He pointed me in the right direction. I followed the direction that he pointed and found my class before the next bell rang. I went to the teacher and they signed my slip. They pointed at an empty seat in the back. I took my place there.

When the bell rang, stragglers came in. I sat in between two boys. Both of them gaped at me. The one to my left held out his hand.

"My name is Eric Yorkie." He said. He looked nice, even if he did seem to have the deer in headlights look.

"Bella." I said simply.

I bent down to get in my backpack and realized that I didn't have it. I crossed my arms and put my head down. I felt a tear run down my face. I had to suck it up though. I was strong. Plus, I'd tell Emmett and he'd probably laugh at me. I sighed and raised my head.

The class went by fast. When the bell rang, I got up. Eric Yorkie escorted me to my next class. The morning classes were exactly the same, until Spanish. Spanish was right before lunch. I sat next to a girl named Jessica Stanley. She seemed to be a great friend. She let me borrow some paper and a pen to write the notes on.

"Hey, did you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked right before the bell rang.

"Uh...I told my brother I'd sit with him and his friends."

"Your brother is Emmett, right?"

What a weird question to ask. "Yeah."

"Your brother is so hot! Do you know what soap he uses?" That was even weirder. Why would I know? At least she didn't ask about what he looked like naked. I would be mortified.

"Uh...no. I don't care either." I looked at her surprised.

The bell rang and I took off for the cafeteria. I walked through the lunch line, alone. I took my tray over to where Rosalie sat. She was the only one there.

Rosalie smiled brightly at me as I sat down. Next, Jasper joined us with a tray of food. Rosalie looked at him like he was crazy. Another girl sat down with us. She sat right next to Jasper. Her hair was black and spikey. She had sparkling green eyes. She was shorter than me, even. Which was surprising, because I was pretty short.

"Hi! I'm Alice Masen. Nice to meet you. Emmett and Edward have been talking about you guys for a little while."

Why didn't that surprise me. "Yeah. Leave it to Emmett."

I dropped my head to the tray. I picked up the plastic fork, and started to play with the food. Emmett joined the crowd next. He sat down in between Rosalie and myself. I didn't look up. I just continued to play with my food.

"You okay, Bells. You look really down." Emmett said putting a hand on my back. I nodded my head.

There were lots of things that I had to tell him. There was a lot that was on my mind. My thoughts went immediately to the bronze-haired God.

"How's your first day been?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up and faked a smile and enthusiasm. "Oh, its been great! I've had loads of fun."

Emmett laughed at me. "Tell the truth, sis."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, today has been eventful. That's for sure." They all looked at me inquiringly. "After I went to the office, I ran into this guys with bronze colored hair. He asked if I wanted help to my classes. I walked the opposite way to my class, turned around when he corrected me, and tripped over my own foot. He caught me and said that you knew him." I said directly to Emmett.

Everyone looked at me with knowing eyes. It seemed as if they knew that it was all going to happen.

"What happened after that, Bella?" Jasper asked. He seem truly interested in my day.

"Well, I got to English and there were these two guys that I sit in between. One introduced himself to me. His name was Eric Yorkie. He seemed like a creep."

Emmett's face searched the lunch room. He must have spotted who he wanted to see, because he looked at Jasper. Jasper was looking in the same place. They both nodded at each other. It must have been some unspoken bond or something. It was kind of annoying.

"Anyways, the rest of the morning went by fast. Until right before lunch. This girl, Jessica Stanley..." Rosalie looked around at the same place as Emmett and Jasper were looking. "she was being really creepy. She asked what kind of _soap_ Emmett used. Oh! I forgot my backpack at home too."

"Yeah. She's always oogling him. She's jealous because she's just a regular cheerleader, and I'm the head." Rosalie said.

I looked at her. It was Emmett that answered the question on my face. "I'm the QB. I date the head cheerleader. Even if she wasn't head cheerleader though, Rose would still have my heart."

It was really gross watching them kiss. I didn't like public displays of affection. It was stupid. The most display I could handle was holding hands. Without getting creeped out that is.

"Where's Edward? He should have been here by now." Alice said.

"Hey, can you guys tell me where Biology is? I'm going to go."

"Aren't you going to..."

"No, Emmett. I'm not hungry." I pushed my tray toward him. "Here, you have it. I don't need to be cleaning puke out of the toilet or going to the hospital because you got dehydrated."

He sighed and told me how to get to Biology. I got up and walked to where my brother told me to. I got there and there was only one person in the class. It was the boy with bronze hair.


	6. You Are Always On My Mind

**I'm happy that I wrote this chapter. Don't shoot me! You'll see what I mean. -wink-**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Six - You Are Always On My Mind

I walked over to him. He looked up from his book as I sat down at the desk in front of him. He started to smile. Yet again, it was that crooked one he used on me earlier this morning.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Uh...I'm reading." The voice. I knew it! It was...

"Edward?" My eyes widened and my jaw fell.

"Took you long enough, Bella. I'm glad to see that you're doing better. You are feeling better, yes?"

I didn't say anything. I was struck by him. His looks. It was like I was seeing him for the very first time. I was lost for words, yet again.

"I...uh...yeah. Why didn't you say anything to me this morning?" I asked, pleadingly.

"When I looked at your schedule, I saw that we had Biology together. My seat is the only one that is available. You'll be sitting next to me. I was sure that I was...Why am I explaining myself?"

I wanted to leave. I was stuck in the seat though. I couldn't move. It seemed like my body didn't want to move.

"Look, Emmett said something about you and blood. You faint and stuff. You might not want to stay. If you have a car, you should go."

I didn't have a car. I went to make a noise but it didn't come out. Edward eyed me like he knew this reaction, like he got it all the time. I nodded to him. It seemed the only thing I could do.

"Emmett drove." He said more to himself than aloud. "Well, I would be able to take you home. Just a note from Ms. Cope, which is easily attainable. Can you...never mind, you look pale. What happened to all that color that illuminated your porcelain like skin this morning?"

I was pale? Come to think of it, I did feel sick to my stomach again. Edward stood up and took my hand. I was shocked. He wrapped his soft, long fingers around my all to willing hand. He lead me back toward the cafeteria.

I saw the four sitting there with their heads together whispering gently to one another. As Edward and I approached, I could catch a little of what was being said, until Alice broke away.

"Edward! We were just talking about..."

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed her off and turned to Emmett. "Mind if I take Bella home?"

Em looked at me and noticed my normally pale skin was even paler than usual. He stood up and felt my forehead. He looked to Edward and back to me again. After repeating this motion a couple of times, he nodded.

"I'll be home after football practice, Bells. Lets get you to Mrs. Cope. Edward, carry her." Edward nodded and scoped me up into his arms. They were strong, but...

My mind wandered. I couldn't think properly with being in his arms. I couldn't think being properly around him at all. Edward and Emmett both headed for the office. Bystanders watched the scene. It started the talk. Anyone who wasn't watching, was watching us now. I hated attention. It drove me crazy.

"Close your eyes." Edward whispered in my ear as we entered the building that had the office inside.

I followed his instructions. He probably thought that I was struck dumb, deaf, and blind if I didn't follow his requests. I felt so stupid. Why hadn't I said anything before? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Edward carried me through a door. Emmett started talking frantically as soon as he was in the door behind us. Mrs. Cope's voice entered my ears, just as Emmett's.

"Mrs. Cope, I need a favor."

"What's wrong, Emmett? Dear lord, what happened to Isabella?"

"She likes to be called Bella." He corrected her. I tried to hold back a smile. "She didn't eat breakfast, and on the way to lunch Edward caught up to her before she fell. He brought her right to me."

I heard a gasp and rustling. "I think she should go to the nurse."

"No." Edward said urgently. "Mrs. Cope, please. I just want my Bella to be okay. She needs to..."

I stopped listening to him. His Bella? Since when was I his? I wasn't. Not the last time I checked. That was only a few seconds ago. I already didn't like this guy. I decided to play the role though. I whimpered softly.

"I want to see my brother." I said weakly.

Edward's fingers rubbed my skin. "Shh. Its okay, Love. Its alright."

Emmett's hand was pushing the hair back from my face. I could tell the difference between their hands. Emmett's were more masculine, and Edward's were softer with a light touch.

"Mrs. Cope, please let Edward take her home. They just need absent slips for the afternoon. Edward will stay with her until either I get home from practice, or my father gets home."

I heard a sigh and finally a triumphant Edward in my ear. "I'll be taking you home after this. She's writing the slips now."

I didn't care. I just wanted to lay down. I don't know why, but I snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Emmett's voice said. He moved passed us and opened the door. Edward started moving again.

When we got out of the building, Emmett told me it was alright to open my eyes. I did so. Edward carried me to his car. It was the silver Volvo that was sitting right next to Emmett's big Jeep. I didn't want Edward to put me down, but he did right before he opened the passenger door. That was something Emmett would never do. I got in the car and waited for him to get in. Edward and Emmett did an awkward handshake and then Emmett went back to the school, as Edward climbed in the car.

"Your color, its coming back slightly." Edward said as he started the car. He brought his right hand over to brush my cheek.

This action should have startled me, maybe even mortified me. It didn't though. I...

My thoughts were cut off immediately. "Beautiful. The meaning of your name. It does not speak true though. You are more than beautiful. You are the pure definition of radiance."

Dammit! Just when I was about to be able to say something, he had to do this. Its as if he...dazzled. Was dazzling even an action that people could be?

I simply turned my head to look out the window. The color green was flying by fast. It was making me sick to my stomach.

"Can you slow down, please?" I finally managed to speak.

Edward didn't slow down though. We were at my house in a few minutes. He got out without saying a word. He made his way around the car to open my door. I grabbed his extended hand as I climbed out. The rain splashed on my face. He walked me up to the house and unlocked the door. Of course he knew where the key was! His hand still holding mine, he lead me into my room.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked before leaving the room after helping me into my bed.

"Uh...sure."

Edward left and returned with a wet washcloth. He put it on my head. He was very caring, and a lot different than Emmett. That was soon to be a proven fact.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Did you eat lunch?" He asked without smiling. I wished that he would smile. He had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

I shook my head at him. He walked out of the room and came back twenty minutes later with a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Thank you, Edward." I repeated. "Please smile."

He smiled at me. It looked genuine. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and stopped eating. I could feel my heart beating faster. Edward moved the bowl from my hands and put it on the floor as he bent down by my bed. His eyes never left mine.

"Your eyes, they sparkle."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Normally I would have moved away. I would have broken the gaze between us. I couldn't. The rain started coming down harder. Edward grabbed my hand and put it to his chest. His heart was beating as fast as mine was.

"I would like to kiss you now." Edward said stroking my face with his other hand.


	7. Save Me

**This chapter is like straight fluff. Well, for the most part. I think I went overboard with one of the descriptions. I didn't mean to. There wasn't really another way to describe it. I didn't want to finish this chapter for some reason. It like...killed me to end it. LONGEST CHAPTER, YAY!  
**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Seven - Save Me

I closed my eyes and waited. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to expect. There was a long pause and I could feel his lips on mine. His lips were soft, warm, careful. My eyes shot open when he pulled away.

"Wow." We said at the same time. My hand moved to touch my lips. I was sure that my eyes were wide. I didn't care.

My hand was still on his chest. His heart was beating faster, and so was mine. I breathed in calmly. I stared into his eyes still.

"That was my first kiss, too." Edward said catching his breath. His green eyes staring into my chocolate eyes. The hand that was on my face was softly stroking my skin.

I closed my eyes yet again. I moved my head closer to Edward's face. His soft warm lips touched mine again. My lips parted and I felt his wet tongue find and massage mine. I moved my hands to his face while my tongue repaid his. I struggled to catch my breath while kissing him. Edward seemed to be doing the same. He broke the kiss again. My face was a hot dark red. I could feel it. I bit my bottom lip with a smile on my face. I looked at the floor. Edward moved my chin toward him. His green eyes sparkled. His hair was messier than I had seen it so far. His smile was implanted on his face. I couldn't look away again.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't know why I was acting like this either. There were things going through my mind that had never processed before.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Confused. Happy. Upset. Mad. Awkward. Shy. Excited. Tired."

"I didn't mean about the kiss." He chuckled at my reaction. "I meant in general."

The answer to that was simple. It was my very last answer that I had given the before mentioned question. "Tired."

Edward got up from kneeling off of the floor. He sat down on the bed beside me. I promised Emmett that I would stay until either he or Charlie got home. I plan on keeping my promise. Would you like me to leave the room while you sleep?"

It was an awkward question. I sat back and laid down on the bed, cuddling up. I laid my head on the pillow facing Edward. I smiled at him.

"You can stay."

"Be right back. I promise." He stood up to leave the room and my smile faded.

I was running through the woods away from a dark figure. It was a man. He was shooting in my direction. I tripped over a log. Of course my clumsy self would fall at the most important time ever. I staggered getting up.

Everything changed. I was in an alley. A group of ten men or so were cornering me in a corner. One of them was playing with a knife. Another played with a gun that looked a lot like Charlie's. There were three that were undoing their pants. Then there were two behind me pulling me further into the dark corner. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. I didn't recognize the setting.

"Bella?" The voice of an angel. "Bella, please wake up."

Wake up? Was I dreaming? It didn't feel like I was dreaming. I tried to open my eyes, but I could not. It felt like they were glued shut.

My distraction, distracted me from the dream. I felt pain in my head and on my face. I could smell the blood in my dream. My eyes in the dream closed. I was done for. Before I had shut my eyes, the man with the gun pointed it at me.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was alarmed. I felt someone shaking me. "You're not dead! Please, just open your eyes."

"Are you sure I'm not dead? I hear the voice of an angel."

"You're dreaming."

I tried to open my eyes, it felt as if they were caked shut. After a few minutes of trying, they finally opened. I saw Edward laying right by me on my bed. He was holding my body close to his, a tear fell from his closed eyes.

I touched his face with my hand. He knew that I was awake now. "Why are you crying?"

"You talk in your sleep. You don't know the stuff...you were giving me a play-by-play. I went to the bathroom and came back to you thrashing around the bed. I've been trying to get you to wake up for the last hour. You're sweating. Are you okay now?"

I didn't want to move from his arms. I knew that two hours had passed and it was going to be time to fix dinner soon. I broke free of his arms.

"What else did I say?"

He smiled at that question. "You said, 'I miss _my _ Edward.' It was the best part, other than the other thing you said."

I was worried now. He wasn't going to answer. I could see it in that crooked smile of his.

"As interesting as this all sounds, I have dinner for three to fix before Charlie and Em get home."

"Uh...yeah. You're cooking dinner for..." He counted on his fingers a couple of times, making sure he didn't miss anyone. "seven people."

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Seven?"

He nodded at me with his damn crooked smile. I blinked. There wasn't much else that I could do. He did that and I was like putty in his hand.

"Rose brought stuff over on her way back to school for practice."

I got up and walked out of the room. Edward trailed right behind me. I didn't even know that he had gotten off the bed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward and I washed our hands. I think he was going to start helping. Then, I realized that he had already had the hamburger meat on simmer. It was all still pink, she he must have taken a minute to come down and turn it on. There weren't many ingredients. I knew the ingredients so well though. Hamburger, taco seasoning, cheese, and hot dog buns. I was going to be making Cheesy Beef Boats for the lot. Edward watched as I prepared the food. Apparently, he'd never seen this done before. He sat in my chair at the kitchen table while watching.

As I put the food in the oven, Edward stood up. I turned around and I found his hands around my waist. I should have felt awkward, but I didn't. I felt safe. My mind wandered back to what it was I said during my dream. I wanted to know.

Edward wasn't careful this time. He held my waist and closed his eyes. His lips smothered mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him like he kissed me. It was a magical moment. It was the third time today that we had kissed.

I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't hear the cars pull up. Moments later the others walked into the kitchen to smell the food and found us. We heard many voices. There were five of them.

"Oh my God!" Alice's voice sounded. She sounded surprised.

"Go Edward! Woohoo." Emmett. Of course, he would. I broke the kiss this time.

Dinner was ready. At least the first helping was. Edward put the plates and such on the table, while I blushed and got the food out of the oven. We were all going to pile into the living room to eat. Edward, Charlie, and I were left in the kitchen.

"Edward and I will be in there in a minute, Bell." charlie said. It made me wonder.

I didnt' want Charlie to say anything bad or mean to Edward. I...I liked Edward. After everything, I actually liked him. He was like my angel. He was really _my_ Edward.

"I can't. I need to make the second batch. Emmett will be coming in here soon looking for more." I said simply.

I turned around, back to the corner after setting my plate down on the table. I started to put the cheese on the bun and beef. I tried not to pay attention to the conversation my father and Edward were having. It was sort of hard though. I caught a little bit.

"...be with her."

"I would never let that happen..."

The conversation was weird. Usually the other person would be saying what the other was saying. I didn't know how to react. I really did like Edward and the way he was talking, was like we were going to be together...forever.

I put the cookie sheet in the oven and I grabbed my plate off of the table. charlie and Edward had already left for the living room, where the others had put on Transformers. I made up my mind within a few seconds. I had to act now. I followed Edward and Charlie in the room. I caught up in enough time. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Can you come and show me where you put the bowl from earlier?" I smiled and looked into his deep green eyes.

He took my plate from me and put them on the floor by the couch. He shot a death glance at Emmett only seconds after I did. It was a warning. Neither one of us wanted our food eaten.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked next to me to my room. We entered and he closed the door to where there was just a crack. He smiled his crooked smile and I almost melted right into the ground.

"Now, what did you _really_ want to talk about?" He asked grabbing the bowl off of the ground and giving it to me.

Wow. He was amazing. He could tell that there was something I wanted to talk about. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to ask him, but I was...shy.

He noticed my silence. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped. He stole my question! That punk. I laughed at myself. I was lost for words though. I didn't know how to get the one three letter word out of my mouth. My head wouldn't even move to nod at him. I was stuck, frozen. All because of Edward.

His hands found my face again. This, this would be my answer. I kissed him gently. He took it the way I meant for him to. His hands fell and his smile was bigger than I had ever seen it. It was accented by my smile.

"Oh my God! Bella and Edward are dating!"

Alice! I glanced at the door. Alice was standing outside of the door looking through the crack. She ran off. Edward was up off the bed and running after her, yelling.

"You are one pain in the ass, shorty. Wait until we get home. I'll throw out all your clothes."

I didn't get the conversation. I walked for the door. It was time to take out the food. I carried the bowl into the kitchen. I put the bowl of half-eaten mac and cheese in the sink after throwing away the scraps. Putting on the oven mitt, I reached into the oven. I didn't pull out the rack. I didn't think that I pushed them to the back. I reached in. Emmett came into the kitchen complaining that they weren't out already.

I looked back at him and didn't pay attention to my hand in the oven. I burnt myself.

"Dammit!" I screamed dropping the cookie tray and Cheesy Beef Boats all over the floor. My eyes flooded with tears. I fell back into the wall.

Everyone came running in. Emmett and Jasper were laughing. Charlie and Edward came over to me. They started questioning me. I had my eyes on Emmett. I didn't want to look at my hand. Rose and Alice both hit their boyfriends on the back of the head.

Charlie started cleaning up the kitchen. Edward had me back in his arms again. He gave Emmett another evil eye. It was kinda creepy. He was carrying me out of the house and to his car. My tears rushed down my face still.

"Shh. Its okay, Love." Edward said stroking my hair back out of my face. "Charlie told me to take you to Carlisle. He's at the hospital right now. He'll take care of you. Everyone is going to meet us there. You'll be fine. I promise."

I liked the way he talked. It calmed me down a little bit. He drove as fast as he could when he got us both situated in the car. He held my left stroking my thumb, constantly looking over at me. He was interested in if I was okay or not. He cared for me, which made me happy.

**If you like the sound of the Cheesy Beef Boats, let me know. Its a family recipe. I'll gladly share it with you.**


	8. You're Gonna Do What?

**I think I went a little overboard with Jessica's stalker-ish...ness. I have been asked the same questions about my older brother Corey though. So, ew. Haha. Sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been on the computer much, due to getting it taken away to spend time with family. I swear my family is going to drive me crazy one of these days.**

* * *

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Eight - You're Gonna Do What?

Nothing much happened through out the middle of the week. It was simple. I did get questioned about the bandages on my right arm. Not to mention getting questioned about the lurker outside the room. After every class, Edward would either meet me on the way to his class, or already be at my class and walk me to the next.

It was Friday though. The guys had skipped the morning classes and left us girls there all day. I had spent the night with Rose. We took off for Alice's house fifteen minutes before we usually left. We picked Alice up and we parted our ways when we got to school.

It felt good to have girl time, but then again I got pulled into a shopping trip with Alice. I didn't like that too much. We talked about our guys, but that was it. Nothing was mentioned about school.

I made my way to English. I still sat between the boys. Eric took to talking to me and trying to find out more and more about me each day. This day was different though. He saw me daydreaming. I wasn't paying any attention. No attention until I felt Eric stroking my arm. It creeped me out so bad. I didn't like it. It would probably be the first thing I told Edward, Emmett, and Jasper when they got to school.

All of my classes went by so slow. Especially Spanish. I hated sitting next to Jessica. She was cool, but creepy. Her best friend was Lauren. Those two seemed completely oblivious whenever I was around. This day was like any other, Jessica would ask me rude, obscene questions about my brother and I would blow her off.

"So, what kind of _underwear_ does your brother wear? Does he wear _thongs_? I absolutely love guys that wear thongs. So, would you tell me?"

"Uh...Emmett wears boxers." Hope that sinks your lily pad! Ha! I rule, you drool.

My thoughts were becoming one with Rosalie and Alice. It was pretty scary. When Spanish was over, I was going to take my time getting to the cafeteria, but there were five people waiting outside the room for me.

Edward smiled his crooked smile when he saw me for the first time all day. It had been so long since we last seen each other. We were having dinner at Rose and Jasper's, and then the guys left. It had been well over twelve hours since we'd seen each other, not that I was counting though. I would never do that. My smile formed as I ran...tripped into his arms.

Eric Yorkie saw this and decided to cause trouble or something, because he walked over to us. His face had the stupidest tough look on it. Eric Yorkie, tough? Ch-yeah right. I had only known the boy for a week, and I knew he was a lover, not a fighter. Eric walked right up to Edward with his hands in a fist.

"What are you doing touching my woman?" Gag me with a spork!

Edward looked at him and then to me. He knew from the look on my face that it wasn't true. My face was nothing but blank. I didn't know what was really going on. Edward let go of me when I was finally balanced. I stood in front of Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hm...last time I checked, you were going out with...nobody." Edward said.

I turned to look at his face resting on my shoulder. I put a cute little pout on my face. I would always get what I wanted with this. Especially from Emmett. He was standing to the left a distance by Rose. Jasper and Alice were the same distance from us to the right.

"Eddy, he was stroking my arm earlier. It made me feel uncomfortable."

Edward's body went rigid after he dropped his arms from my waist and lifted his head from my shoulder. Rose and Alice converged on us to get me out of the middle. When I was safely to the side, I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were trying to hold Edward back. Which was not something that I ever thought that I would see. I could see Jasper and Edward trying to hold Emmett back though. They would need all of us though if it were Emmett.

"You don't _ever_ touch my girlfriend again. I swear I will rip you to shreds if I find out you do it again." Edward was yelling. He was, well he was pretty pissed. His jaw tight.

My jaw dropped at the sight. I broke free of Rose's arms. She was holding me back from running to Edward. She couldn't hold me back for long though. I walked calmly over to the scene. I didn't realize that there were other students that were heading to lunch watching this sight. I stepped up to Emmett and put my hand on his shoulder. Emmett let go of Edward, Jasper did the same. I rested my hand on Edward's chest.

"Stop being such a jerk, Edward. He was trying to get my attention." I whispered softly, making it so only he could hear me. He only stared at Eric.

Emmett looked at me concerned. He had heard my words to Edward. He stared down at me, eying my reaction to Edward's threat.

"Who are you, and what the hell have you don't my baby sister?"

Alice and Rose were by us again, they looked concerned. Not at this sight though. I glanced around and saw what I didn't want to see. The principal and Mrs. Cope were walking toward us, from behind Eric. I groaned quietly. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the couple approaching.

I shook Edward's arm. I couldn't tell if I was afraid of him or not. He had a temper problem, that was for sure. He was normally so calm, cool, and collected. He did a complete one-eighty with the situation with Eric.

Emmett caught sight of Mr. Greene and Mrs. Cope now. His eyes fell back on Eric. "We'll finish this at practice, _third-string_." He said the last word as if it were a slur.

I didn't understand his words, but I could tell him meant them as one last threat. He pulled at Edward's shoulder now, finally gaining his concentration. Edward's jaw loosened as he caught sight of the secretary and principal.

"We need to get you out of here, Bella." His whispered concern in my ear.

It was too late though. Mr. Green and Mrs. Cope approached us.

"Alright, break it up. Nothing to see here. Go to lunch. Now. Everyone, but you four." Mr. Greene pointed to Edward, Emmett, Eric, and myself.

"Please, Bella had nothing to do with this." Edward pleaded as the other students walked off.

I felt weak as I watched Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper disappear around the corner. I could still feel their presence some how. I could feel the blood draining from my face. I could feel the clamminess of my skin. I could feel the sweat form on my face. I could see the hallway growing black. I heard the gasps of eight people. I felt one last thing. I could feel myself falling forward against the cold linoleum floor.

I don't know how, but I woke up in my bed. How long had I been out? What happened after Mr. Greene showed up? These thoughts escaped me. I could feel the melted ice on my forehead.

I shivered as I looked toward the warmth I felt in my right hand. Edward was there. There were beautiful lilies in a vase on my dresser. Edward seemed to be sleeping with his face on my bed. I could hear a light snoring sound coming from him. He was adorable as he slept.

I tried to let go of his hand. I should have known that he was a light sleeper. The single, slow movement of my hand in his would, of course, wake him up. He shot up alarmed, looking around for the person who moved. His eyes immediately found my face.

"Bella." he voiced concerned. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

I ignored that question. "What happened today? How...when...?"

Edward shushed me with his warm fingers touching my lips. It touched my top lip first. One of my many imperfections. The reasons why, perfect Edward, did not deserve me. "Emmett and Charlie are taking care of things. I need you to answer my question though. How are you feeling."

I shrugged. I felt normal. I felt aware. So, why did I feel anger, disarray, and scared?

"Good. I'm going to call Charlie and tell him you're alright." He stood up from beside my bed. I glared at him. Before he made it completely out the door, he turned right back toward me. "I have got to say though, missing the second part of the day isn't half bad. Not when you get to spend the time with an angel."


	9. Practice:Part One

**I'm really mean and evil. I know a lot about football, too. Oh, Robertson and Preston are two of my ex-boyfriend's last names. I decided that I liked Dylan a lot better than I liked Robert. XD Pay attention to Emmett's devilish-ness. -evil grin- I had a little bit too much fun writing this. My plan isn't even completely hatched yet. Muahaha!  
**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Nine - Practice:Part One

_Emmett's Point-of-View_

I made sure that Bella was in the clear, before I had Edward take her home. I was already planning my revenge on that third-string running back. He didn't even deserve to be on the team. I don't even know how he got on the team. He wasn't even good. Had to have been because of that lawsuit that nobody was supposed to know about from a couple years ago. Eric's older brother wanted to join, but Coach Clapp said that he wasn't good enough. His parents got pissed off and decided to sue the school, unless his brother got to play. Varsity football wasn't for the faint of heart. That's what Yorkie seemed like. Weak.

Bella wasn't in any kind of trouble. None of us were, only because Eric decided not to anger Edward. He had seen what happened first hand to the guy that last messed with one of our ladies. This kid, Sam Uley, from the Quiluette tribe in La Push bumped into Alice in the mall and knocked her over. Luckily, all of us were there. At that time, Eric had been on our side. Edward, Jasper, and myself were no longer allowed in La Push. Charlie didn't know that though. Hopefully the Quiluettes hadn't told him. It was part of the deal that we had made.

I walked to the locker room after Spanish. Mrs. Goff had let me out early. She had never really seen Edward not in class. So, I had to tell her what happened. After I took my test, I was out of there. I decided that it was better for me to blow off a little steam before practice actually started. That way I didn't have to kill Eric for touching my sister.

"What are you doing out of class, Swan?" Coach would of course see me walking into the Gym while the others finished up the basketball session. I wasn't exactly small.

"Mrs. Goff let me out early. Took my test and everything. I was going to go to the weight room. That alright?" I said peaking into the open gym.

He nodded and threw me his keys. I caught them. I needed to get into the Locker Room and unlock the weight room. I just wanted to blow off some steam. It was hell having Yorkie in my class right after lunch. I wanted to strangle him the whole time. Death glare was all that I could give him.

I worked out until I had to go change into my uniform for practice, fifteen minutes after school ended. Walking out of the weight room, I caught sight of my Rose. Beautiful, beautiful Rosalie Hale.

My Rose was not an ordinary cheerleader. She wasn't ordinary at all. No. She was the best, the prettiest, and the dirtiest. In more ways than one, that was a sure thing.

Rose was covered in grease. She was working on my Jeep in Auto Shop, her last class of the day. She must have been working hard. She rarely ever was late, or messy when she came for cheer. Oh, how I would _love_ to be in that shower with her.

I was brought out of my trance when Yorkie walked in the building. All the anger that I had overcome in the last half-hour was quickly reared its ugly head again by just the sight of him. It was like I wanted to jump and attack him limb from limb. No, I had to do that on the field.

This boy was not good enough from my baby sister. Edward was not good enough for her. Nobody was good enough for her.

I backtracked on my thoughts as I entered the Locker Room. My stuff was always by Jazz. Jasper was one of the starting Receivers. We made the team what it was. We didn't win championships, until our Freshman year.

"Yo. Swan. Hale." I heard the annoying voice from behind me. Why did the guys like talking to me when I was putting my cup on? Every time. It never failed.

I turned around and looked at Mike Newton, already suited up. The only thing he was missing was his helmet, which was in his hand. I continued getting my uniform on.

"Having a party next weekend after the big game. You up for it?"

"Where's it gonna be?" Jasper asked before I could say anything.

"The beach."

There was only one beach around here. First Beach, in La Push.

"Nah, man. Sorry. Got plans with Rose. Big date. Think I'm going to ask her." I had the smile plastered all over my face as I finished dressing. I grabbed my helmet off the bench beside me.

All the guys marveled out how quickly I got dressed. It was just a matter of knowing what you were doing. I'd been playing since I was three. I knew these uniforms. Some of these guys took more than fifteen minutes to get changed. Jasper looked carefully as he picked up his as well.

"Too bad. What about you, Hale?"

"Its a double date. Alice has a big thing planned. Said I had to go. It would be more special or something. Sorry, man. Maybe next time."

Mike shrugged it off and turned. "Yorkie! What about you, you going to the party?"

I growled and peeled myself from where I was standing. Jasper and I were ready for this. Warming up would be fun. The starting QB, me, and one member of my choice would lead the practice. Coach Clapp would go out and get food, and come back for the last hour of practice. It was a normal routine.

"Let's give 'em hell today." I said smiling evilly walking out of the locker room.

Jazz knew what I was thinking. He was just as ready for this as I was. He didn't know what I had in mind yet, though. I did. We were the first ones to the field. We watched the others pile in. All of them stood on the sidelines. I waited until the stragglers finally made it down to the field.

"Alright guys. We're going to give them hell tomorrow. Normally, we watch film, but I think we need to practice. I want all the second and third-string running backs on the field. I've got to have a conversation with you." I knew there were only two. Robertson and Yorkie. Robertson was going to thank me for hurting Preston last practice. "The rest of you, Jazz is going to have you guys warm-up."

I looked up at Jasper. He knew exactly what he needed to do. I turned on my heel and walked to the field where Yorkie and Robertson were standing. The smile on my face erupted again. I was sure that Yorkie was scared of me.

"Robertson, you're starting for Preston this week. Get your ass over there and warm up with the others."

Dylan smiled and ran off putting his helmet on. I could see the fear in Eric's face. I walked over to him, as if not to scare him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Be afraid." I whispered, walking him to the track that surrounded the field. I had set up the hurdles without Coach Clapp knowing. I was bound to get hell for it. I didn't care though. This was so worth it. "Twenty laps. Jump the hurdles. I hope one bottle of water will quench your thirst. See me when you're done."

I waited for Yorkie to start running. I ran back over to Jasper. He was having everyone do up-downs. Ah, my favorites. I joined them. We were half way through practice when Eric stood on the sidelines. He was ready for the next part of his hell.

I let Mike call the shots for me. He was the second-string QB. I ran to the sidelines taking off my helmet.

"You think...that...hurt?" Yorkie said between breaths.

I was enjoying this a little bit more than I probably should have, but I couldn't ignore it. He wasn't good enough. Nobody was. Not even...

I had to concentrate on practice. On my revenge for Bella. Seeing she was about as fragile as a baby bird about to fly out of the nest for the first time and probably plummet to the Earth and go splat.

"Suicides 'til I say stop."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You shouldn't have messed with my baby sister. You knew...I warned you. I warned all of the team. Anything with a dick got warned. You touch my sister, you pay the consequences."

"Edward touched her." He protested. The thought became relevant. Eric was jealous.

"That was different. He was helping her not fall flat on her face."

"Coach Clapp will hear about this."

"You don't scare me, Yorkie. Get on it."

He ran to the visitors sidelines. I had a whistle saved just in case I had to do this. He was at our end zone. I wasn't going to make him do it very long. He just had to go to each ten-yard line and back to our end zone once. It wasn't that bad. I'd done it before, just for the hell of it.

He took off. I watched the way that Mike played the ball. He was actually pretty good. I smiled. I was going to purposely get hurt during the game. I could fake it. I wanted to see how he worked in real pressure.

"I want to see you guys running Blitz, too." I could hear Jasper yelling at the defense. The only reason that we usually gave up points was because the defensive team sucked.

I watched Yorkie fall to the ground at the fifty on his way back to the end zone from the opposite thirty-yard line. He started to puke. I felt actually kinda responsible. So, I had to be the nice guy. I ran over to him. I held him up against my body and helped him walk to our sidelines. I knew that as soon as I got my helmet down, I could finish my part of the plan. Then it was all up to Rose.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett, would you like some help?" Rose's smooth, sing-song voice sounded close to me. All part of the plan.

I nodded at her. She excused herself from practice for a little bit. This was the part of the plan that I would take Yorkie to the medic while Rose goes into the locker room to get his clothes and puts them in the girl's locker room. He would have to go in there to get them. The whole cheer squad was in on it. Even that creepy Stanley girl.

Thinking of her made me shiver as we entered the medic. "He's dehydrated. Didn't get much to drink. He over-exerted himself. Poor fellow. I told him he would need more than one bottle of water."


	10. You're My Problem

**This might be a little confusing, but bare with me for now. It will get unconfusing soon. Is "unconfusing" even a word? The stuff in this chapter has actually happened to me. Stupid Dylan. Oh well. Enjoy. Don't forget to R&R. You'll get more updates.**

* * *

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Ten - You're My Problem

I must have fallen back to sleep sometime in the short time that Edward had left the room. I was still upset about what had happened. I took it to be an Edward thing though. He woke me up by shaking me gently. My eyes opened and smiled at him.

Edward was sitting on the side of my bed. "What were you thinking today?"

An awkward question. I yawned as a force of habit when I first wake up. "When?"

"At school."

I knew automatically what he had been talking about. I didn't know if I should tell him that I was scared or not. I just wished that he would explain what happened. I guess I could keep one little bitty secret from him.

"Please answer my question from earlier." My voice set and unwavering.

Edward glanced at me and then to his hands. It looked as if he was debating with himself whether it was _safe_ to tell me. It was driving me crazy.

"You'll get an answer from me, when I get an answer from you." My voice stern.

He still hadn't said anything. I sighed and got out of bed. I half ran to the bathroom, before going to make dinner. After I had washed my hands and walked down the stairs, I noticed that Edward hadn't moved from my bed. My jaw tightened, just like his had earlier.

How could this put so much strain on our relationship already. I grimaced. _Relationship._ We hadn't even been together a week. Not even five days yet. I wasn't counting though. Gah! He was frustrating me. I didn't know what to say.

I had pulled out carrots and celery. I was going to make vegetable soup for dinner. I started to chop the ingredients when I decided that I would just go tell him.

I forgot to put the knife down, as I turned and walked toward my room. Edward was still sitting on my bed. His eyes wide as he saw me enter.

"Bella, Love, please put the knife down."

Meh. This shouldn't bother him. "Tell me what I want to know, Edward."

His body still on my bed, eyes on me. My furiousness grew deep inside me like a monster that was ready to strike its next victim. His green eyes sparkled in the light. It looked like he was about to cry. Oh no! I moved next to the dresser to set the knife down. I must have scared him. I didn't mean to though.

Just as I turned to meet his eyes, he was out of the room. I could hear a soft sob. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not. I...think I did something wrong.

I walked out the door, and leaned beside him. "Edward, I didn't mean to scare you. I just, want to know what happened. I don't want you and Emmett to be in trouble because of me."

"Is there something that you're keeping from me?"

Well, just the fact that you scared the living daylights out of me today. "Nope."

"Then tell me what you were thinking earlier."

"I'm not a monster. I won't tell you, to prevent myself from sounding like one."

Edward moved now. He got on his knees. He began to beg. "Bella, I feel like shit as it is, because you saw that. Don't break my heart, please."

My face went blank. I couldn't believe that he was...whatever. It didn't matter.

"Edward, if I tell you I'll break your heart. I'm not that person. Not when I love you like I do."

"I love you, too."

It was the first time that we had ever said those three words. I didn't really know how to react to it. I knew that I did, at least I thought I knew it. I didn't know how love felt. Whenever I was around this boy though, my stomach felt different. It was light, happy, empty. Whenever he left, I wanted to cry. Every second away from him, was like another millisecond off of my life.

"Please just tell me. I promise it won't break my heart. Only one word can now, and that is good-bye."

I shook my head, unable to process it. He finished begging. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't going to ask again. It pained me to see him like this.

"Dammit, Edward! You really want to know what I was thinking? I was scared of you! You need to go to Anger Management or something." Anger raising in my voice.

The hurt from my words swelled in his beautiful, smothering green eyes. Quickly the hurt was defeated by anger, moments later.

"Then why the hell did you let it get that far, Bella? Why'd you tell me what he did? Did he even touch you?" He yelled at me. It was if his eyes flashed a vibrant shade of crimson, deeper and deeper with every word he spoke them.

I felt myself stumble back a few steps into the wall. "Stop, Edward. Please. You're scaring me." A mere whisper. It was all I could muster.

I could see concern in his eyes. I didn't wait for an answer to my question anymore. I went back into my room to get the knife so I could finish making dinner. I tried to let go of the thought of Edward's anger, but it was too hard. He tried to talk to me as I passed by him to go to the kitchen, but I ignored him. It pained me, and I'm sure it pained him as well.

I pulled onions out of the fridge and began to cut them. I figured it was the best way to hid my tears from him. I quickly put the blade into the onion, and began to slice and chop.

I heard the chair at the table slide out. Edward was sitting down. I didn't have to turn around to know that. I hated crying. He would probably notice once I turned around that I was crying, and not because of the onions.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it. I should have given you what you wanted. From this moment on, it will be all about you. Anything you want, you'll have it."

Wow. I didn't turn around, but I stopped chopping the onion. What I had done, I put it in the pot. Hoping beyond hope that Edward wouldn't continue. He was making me feel worse with the words he was saying. I hadn't done anything at all. I just told him what he wanted to hear.

"Now, you asked something of me. It is time for me to answer you." I could hear the sadness in his voice. The regret from yelling. The regret from what happened at school. "When you passed out, I wasn't in time to catch you before you fell on the floor, but Emmett caught your head. We carried you to the nurse. She gave us ice to put on your forehead and instructed us to either take you home or leave you there. Mr. Greene didn't want the office to be crowded. He told Em, Eric, and myself to follow him into the office. When we got in there, I felt bad that I wasn't around for you. Eric explained what had happened, in poor lies. Mr. Greene asked Em and I what happened and we went through it. I have detention before school for all next week. Emmett and myself talked Mr. Greene out of giving you detention. Eric has detention during lunch, and he has to be moved away from you in any classes you have together. Mr. Green is hoping that you will file a complaint about Eric. He isn't the only one. Charlie already knows. He was called before we were permitted to leave. When we were done, Mr. Greene informed one of us that only one was permitted to have the rest of school off with you. Emmett had practice, and I couldn't bear to be away from you anymore than I already had been."

I dropped the knife and turned around. I didn't care if he saw the tears in my eyes. I knew from the moment that he saw them. He moved quickly to my side, not paying attention to the chair falling to the ground making a loud noise. Edward kissed the tears out of my eyes. His lips were cool against my warm face. His arms found my waist. I wasn't mad, sad, or upset. I just wanted his hands on me. I crushed my body into his and began to passionately kiss him.


	11. Practice:Part Two

**This is a random dedication to one of my guy friends, Phil. He's such a dork. He reminds me a lot of Emmett, and looks like Kellan Lutz. He's also just recently lost one of his best friends to a drunk driving accident, and proceeded to wreck his car the night after. Poor baby. So, this one is for you, babydoll.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Its sorta lame.**

* * *

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Nine - Practice:Part Two

_Emmett's Point-of-View_

The sports medicine people took care of him. I walked out. Rose was walking toward me with a smirk on her face. Her bright baby blues staring at me. Her stare was entrancing. I had to concentrate though.

As Rose approached me to go back to the field. She put her hands on my chest as she bit her bottom lip. She was giving me the look. Doing devious stuff always made my girl hot, which made me hot. I had a smirk on my face now. Her baby blue eyes staring into my brown ones. Her hands moved from my chest up to my face. Her manicured fingers wrapped around my neck, fingers digging into my skin. It was like the last time we got dirty. She started to kiss me. Her lips tasted like the sweet sin of chocolate and strawberries. The sin that made me go wild. My hand started to trail down her back towards her...

Someone cleared their throat. Damn. I reluctantly broke the kiss to see where the source of the sound was coming from. I thought it was just Yorkie. However, I was so wrong.

"The captain of the Cheerleading Team, and the Quarterback of the Football Team, making out in the hallway, when they should be practicing perfection for tomorrow? Weren't you in trouble earlier Swan?" Mr. Greene said tapping his foot.

Wasn't like it was the first time I'd gotten in trouble for PDA, even if Mr. Greene was the closest thing to public. I laughed out loud, knowing that it would get me into more trouble.

"Hale. Swan. You have detention with Masen starting Monday."

"You do know his last name isn't just Masen right? Its Masen-Cullen." I said slyly.

"Swan. You've got detention for the next three weeks. I'm also making sure that you don't practice or play in the next couple of games."

He got me there. Dammit. I hated adults sometimes. Always so strict with their rules and such. Why couldn't they be more fun and free like me? "Principal Greene, you can't do that to me, the team, or the school. We'll lose the Championships if I don't play."

"You should have thought about that before your shenanigans. Now, go back to practice. I'll be calling your parents. Coach Clapp will be finding out after practice."

I nodded my head carelessly. I was actually really upset. They were going to lose, because of me. I felt so...responsible, which was a first. Mr. Green turned on his heel and stalked off the same way that he had supposedly come from.

Rose sighed and took my hand. All it took was for some decrepit old guy to come and catch us kissing in the hallway, after school, to lose your luster.

We walked together back to the field. I was pretty sure that Coach Clap would be back soon. I need to get down there, just in case. So, I guessed that it was better that Principal Greene caught us. Caught us before it lead anywhere else.

It would have been terrible to have him, or anyone else for that matter, catch us "in the act" as I recall Alice referring to it once when she walked in on us. That was some funny shit right there. Hahaha.

Rose and I were just in time. Coach Clapp walked onto the field five minutes after we arrived. Jazz had kept up the practice and I pretended to have practiced the whole time. He hadn't interrogated anyone about why I wasn't as sweaty as usual, which I was thankful for.

I looked around at Rose, who was cheering again. It was almost time for practice to be over. Almost time for part two of my plan. Embarrassment and humiliation. My two favorite things. She nodded at me and smiled as she continued to cheer. I could see Jessica Stanley staring at me, probably fantasizing. It sent shivers down my spine.

When practice ended, I was making my way back up to the locker room, Coach Clapp caught me. "Emmett, where's Yorkie?"

"Didn't have enough water. Puked everywhere. I took him into the Sports Medicine thing. He just got dehydrated." I said pushing it off.

"Will we win the game tomorrow?"

"Uh..." Coach started eying me. Not something that I want to see. Shit. "Well, the team has a secret weapon, Coach. It'll be a close one."

That was all I could promise. It was time to hurry up for the locker room. Yorkie was in there trying to find his clothes. It was really funny. Jazz was yelling at him when I got in there.

"...such a girl. Go check your own locker room."

And so it began. This would be funny. Eric didn't think it was funny and kept looking around. Jazz and I changed really quickly. I had called Mike over to tell him it was up to him to have the team win the next three games. When we were ready, Jazz and I walked out of the locker room and hid.

Eric gave up looking for his clothes. Rose filled the girls in about keeping quiet until they saw Eric. He knocked on the Girl's Locker Room door. Nobody answered so he walked in. Jasper and I looked at each other and pulling out our cell phones. This was a Kodak moment, rather a 'gotcha on camera you're going to be on Youtube later' moment. Alice was in the locker room getting the inside scoop. We heard the screams from the girls. Now, we just needed to wait for Eric to come out covered in eggs and silly string. I smiled at my evil plan. I couldn't really hurt him, because I'd be the one responsible. His parents would probably end up suing me and stuff like that. Stupid Yorkie family.

The screaming kept going on. Finally I could hear the egg shells cracking against the door. I pressed the record button on my cell phone. It was odd that Edward hadn't called yet. I guessed he was still taking care of my unconscious little sister. Ah, Bella. The thought made me laugh.

Eric was followed by Rose, Jessica, and Lauren. Jessica had her clothes from school back on. Lauren was still in her practice uniform still. Rose, was hot. She was in her black lacy bra and boy shorts that I had bought her for her birthday. Damn did she look good.

"Get out you perv! My God, do you men ever learn?" Hey! What's that supposed to mean. Sometimes Rose confused me. Beautiful, and smart. Didn't know how that worked out, but it wasn't the problem.

I was too busy staring at her body. It was...magic. My cellphone was still recording the scene. Jessica and Lauren came up to Eric when he fell to the ground after Rose pushed him and kicked him in the gut.

"And stay out, creep-o!" They screamed as they stalked off back into the locker room.

Rosalie took Eric's clothes and threw them at him. "Stop changing in here after we get out to practice. Just because you're insecure about your parts, doesn't mean you have the right to go through our stuff."

Eric looked pained. It was awesome. I was getting it all on video too. Jasper and I were laughing as we looked at it and zoomed in on Yorkie crying. Ah sweet revenge.

We waited for Alice and Rosalie to come out of the locker room. Jazz and I watched the videos over and over again, constantly laughing. I could hear Coach Clapp running and opening the locker room door to the boy's locker room. Uh. Oh. I'm in trouble.

It was time to get out of the building. Just then the girls came out, to my relief. It was time to go. We met our lovely ladies and rushed out of the Gym and ran to my Jeep. Jasper took Rose's car, as she and I climbed into my Jeep.

_Well, I'm gonna miss when I get home. Right now I'm on this lake shore and I'm sitting in the sun. I"m sure it'll hit me when i walk through that door tonight. Yeah I'm gonna miss her, lookie there, I got a bite._

The one person that I didn't want to talk to right now. Charlie. Ew. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

_"You were having relations with Rose, at school?!"_

"Dad, I'm not dumb. We didn't do anything. We were just kissing. Calm down."

_"You're grounded! Oh, and Bella is doing just fine. I talked to Edward. Damn, got a call. We'll settle this when I get home, son."_

Oh...kay then. That's great. I hung up the phone. Rose put her hand on my knee. I took off like a bat out of hell toward the house. It was time for a long shower with my girl. Some relaxation time.

It only took a short five minute, wordless drive to the house. Edward was still at the house. I didn't know if Bells was up or not. If she wasn't, I'd make her get up. Whip cream face, would be her new nickname, too. I grinned evilly as I opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home." I announced.

Nobody responded.

Rose had her hand in mine. She was moving closer and closer to me. She was ready for that shower too. My thoughts were dirty as I smelled the homemade vegetable soup that my little sister loved to make. I started jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

We rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Edward pushing Bella up against the wall kissing her passionately. He was holding her hands up against the wall, their fingers entwined. That is just sick.

Rage coursed through my veins. He was trying to get in her pants. I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, I know that you guys are dating, but you don't need to rape her, Ed."

I tried to say it as a joke. Neither one of them stopped though. They were really into it. I felt like I was going to throw up in my mouth. Rose let go of my hand. That was a good thing. I walked over to stand behind Edward. I rested my hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from my sister.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh. Hi, Em. How was practice?" Edward looked at me.

I looked at Bella who was a vibrant shade of crimson. She was really into him I guess. He still wasn't good enough for her. Nobody was. I started to plan.

"Emmett, please stop." Bella asked whispering to me, touching my arm.

She wasn't angry. She was sad. That just made me feel like shit. I let go of Edward, groaning. I turned around and walked off toward my room. Rose had already been in my room and down to her lacey bra and boyshorts again. She was so comfortable with her body. She walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I quickly stripped to my boxers and walked behind her.

She was talking to Edward and Bella. It was so weird. Edward had seen her like this before, but Bella hadn't. Bella wasn't really, comfortable with her body. I shrugged.

The look on Bella's face when she turned around with the knife in her hand cutting the onions was priceless. I should have had my cell phone to take the picture.

"Rose. Can we go take that shower now, please?" I asked innocently.

The question made Bella drop the knife. She sliced her finger on accident. Edward stood immediately and composed Bella. He washed and kissed the finger.

"Bella, its okay. I'm here. I love you."

That just pissed me off more. Rose saw that and pushed me backwards up the stairs. "Lets go take that shower now."

I walked into the bathroom and started the water. She came in a few seconds later with the towels. We did what we needed to do and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

* * *

**Woohoo. Emmett's mean! I'm mean actually, but whatever. Anyways, I'm a dead blank for the next chapter. Please help me out! Let me know what you think should be next? Read and Review. Those reviews make me happy and update faster.  
Liliana**


	12. Oh No You Dinnit

**Okay. Right then. Uhm...Bella is a little bit Out of Character in this chapter. Leave it up to what you wish for her, OOC-ness.**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Tweleve - Oh No You Dinnit

Getting up in the mornings and not having your big brother or boyfriend take you to school was hell. I finally got to drive though. Edward would always come over in the morning with Alice, dropping her and the Volvo off. By the time I woke up, Alice always had my breakfast on the table and was waiting for me. It was pretty awesome of her. It was as if she was the shopping-addicted sister that I would never have.

Waking up on Wednesday morning was the same as it had been. I got up, went downstairs to eat a bowl of 'Life' cereal, and then went back upstairs to get ready for school. And just like all the other mornings, Alice would be picking out my clothes and putting makeup on me. I didn't wear makeup. I liked the au-natural look. Edward always said that I looked beautiful that way.

This morning, Alice picked out a lovely blue sweater that was low enough to show some chest, but not to show a lot of cleavage. I was thankful for that. Normally I would have worn a camisole under it, but I decided not to. It was too much of a hassle. To go with the sweater, she had me wear a pair of tight fitting, blue jeans that had rhinestones on the butt. Those weren't my clothes. The shoes were slip on, toeless, two-inch heels. Did the girl know me at all? We were already running late, so she decided to let me slide on the makeup for the first day all week. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag for school.

Alice met me out at the Volvo, the keys in the ignition already. I drove as quickly, but as safely as I could. I parked in between my brother and Rosalie. The way it mostly always was. Everyone knew the three cars always parked by each other. Apparently, we had gotten there right on time. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were coming out of the office to meet us. I hadn't noticed that Alice had disappeared.

Edward came up to me quickly and gave me a short, passionate kiss. Then, it was off to class. I didn't want to go to my first class at all. I would have to do something about Eric. When I got in there though, Eric wasn't in class. In his place sat Mike Newton. My complaint finally must have worked.

Mike was basically my brother's back up on the field if something were to ever happen to him, like getting detention and suspended from the next three games. He wore a varsity athlete's jacket. The way that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward spoke, Mike was the reason we won the game on Saturday. I stayed at home doing homework on Saturday.

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing this lovely morning? You're looking cute today." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Mike, if you weren't my brother's back up on the field, he'd probably do to you what he did to Eric." That got him to shut up for a little while at least.

Our teacher decided to let us work in pairs for once. I didn't really know many people in the class still so I decided to work with Mike. A storybook project. One depicting what happened in the book that we were reading in class. I couldn't draw that well, so I had Mike do that.

In the middle of us working, Mike opened his mouth again.

"Bella, after the game on Saturday, did you want to go to the party in La Push? Your brother, Jasper, Rose, and Alice can't go. I thought that since none of the Hale family was going to be there, at least one of the Swan's had to be there," Mike said trying to butter me up I guess.

"Oh, well. I guess I could. Yeah, sure. I'll go."

Holy cow! What was I getting myself into? He never said that I couldn't invite Edward, though. So, I decided to ask him at lunch.

The morning passed by pretty quickly after that. That was until Spanish. Jessica had taken to talking to me a about little bit more than just my brother. She told me about her weekend in her preppy, high voice. Her weekend sounded long. She'd been telling me for the last three days! I just nodded my head and smiled at her. I guess she finally finished, because she asked me something out of the ordinary.

"Did you know that Edward Cullen has _never_ had a girlfriend?" Jessica asked. Her eyes wide open.

I wanted to hall off and hit her. There was only little truth to the statement. Edward hadn't—did she just say his last name was Cullen?—had a girlfriend before he met me. Hadn't she heard about us dating? Did anyone know that we were dating?

"Actually, Jessica—" I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"Yeah, well, I've decided that because your brother is taken, I'm going for one of his best friends. That Jasper guy just seems so...emo-ish. Edward is really hot."

For the rest of the class, she just kept talking about him. And I thought she was obsessed with Emmett. I swear she knew everything about Edward. She knew more about Edward than I did. I would definitely have to change that.

The bell rang for lunch and Edward and the rest of the others were outside, waiting for me. Jessica was out of the class before me. Probably a well thought out plan. Keep me behind while she starts to hit on my boyfriend.

I walked out of the room and saw her. She was twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes.

"You know, Edward, I've never been kissed before either."

This girl was so dense in the head. I swear that she needed to go to hell. I decided that it was time for drastic reaction.

"Hey, Jessica! What the hell are you doing?" I said as she turned around to look at me.

"Huh?"

"You are so _stupid_! What is it with you and guys that are taken?"

"Edward's not taken, Silly." I couldn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

I'd had enough of this conversation. I was right next to her by now. My anger was rising. I couldn't deal with it anymore. She had too much that she had to say. Stuff that was annoying, only because I didn't know it.

I balled up my fist and hit her in the mouth. "Leave my boyfriend alone."

Everyone looked shockingly at me. Emmett's shock wore off easily and his booming laugh sounded through the hall. Edward and Jasper were next. It was a light moment.

"Bella, what are you talking..."

I was sick of her voice. It was so annoying. It got higher and preppier by the second. So I hit her again, hoping that it would shut her up. I think I went a little overboard after that, because I just couldn't stop hitting her.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed. I hadn't noticed the large congregation of students and teachers trying to get through the heavy crowd to see the event that was taking place. I could hear them, but I paid them no attention. That is, until Edward pulled me off of the defenseless Jessica.

Rosalie and Alice were laughing, but they looked frightened as well. Edward pulled me away from the scene quickly. It was as if we were never there. The rest of our group followed, as if we were leading them.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Edward didn't seem too happy. Not at all.

"Which time? Almost each time was justified." A simple answer, only semi-truthful.

Edward groaned as he let go of me. "Bella, you can't just go around hitting people because you feel like it."

"But she was..."

"Talking to me. About you. She asked if we were dating. Wow, Bella. You really messed this one up, but I can't stay away from you for some reason. You're one lucky girl."

That just made me feel terrible. Emmett was still laughing. I was on the verge of tears. Edward was walking us to the parking lot. I heard nothing from the others.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask without tearing up.

"Home. We planned on skipping the rest of the day before your little stunt." I could see the hurt and fury in his eyes.

I felt terrible. Had I just ruined my relationship with the guy I loved, because of...jealousy?

Edward walked to the Volvo, and I followed him. When I opened the door, he shook his head. Alice got in the car with a look of one-thousand apologizes.

Emmett walked up to me and led me to his Jeep. I really had messed up my relationship. I couldn't believe it. As I climbed into the Jeep, Emmett clapped my shoulder sort of hard.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. He's just upset. We're still going to Port Angeles though. Alice and Edward will meet us. Rose would have acted the same way if she wasn't on the squad. You didn't do anything wrong."

I was trying not to pay attention to my older brother. We were off at the speed of light toward Port Angeles. I hated the green passing by us. I was glad I grabbed my money before Alice and I left that morning. I was in serious need of new reading material.

"I'm sure Rosalie would have preferred riding with you, Em. I feel terrible."

"You're such a Goober, Bells. Stop worrying about it."

We sat in silence for a while. It got deafeningly loud, so I reached to turn the radio on.

_You and I go deeper, Down below where no one sees it, When you close your eyes, And just believe it, You and I go deeper, Where everything's unspoken, And the world seems so wide open, To me now._

I looked around. It wasn't the radio because I hadn't touched the dial yet. Emmett was smiling wider than usual. He reached in the back seat and handed me whatever it was in his hand. A cell phone. The new enV. Holy cow!

"Told you not to worry about it." Emmett told me as I took the phone.

I looked at the screen and saw a picture of Edward and me kissing. I pressed talk and tried not to sound disappointed in my earlier reaction.

"Hey, Baby," I said, smiling.

"Bella, Love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten pissed off at you. You should know that you're my one and only. I miss you. I shouldn't have acted that way. I..."

"Edward, you did nothing wrong. It is my entire fault. I...guess I got...jealous."

"Alice is in the car with Jazz and Rose. I'm doing something special. Please, please, please forgive me. I won't make it to the movie. I'm sorry, Love. Oh! Have to go."

It was one of the weirdest conversations I had ever held before. I hung up the phone and gave it back to Emmett. Either he was ignoring me, or he just wasn't paying attention.

"It's yours. I added you to my plan. You get unlimited everything. You're lucky, kid."

"So I've been told," I mumbled.

I had no clue what to say. My big brother actually bought me a phone. A new one at that. It must have cost a fortune. I would never be able to repay him.

"What are we going to see?" I asked once we hit Port Angeles limits.

"A vampire love story. Vampires for us guys. The love story is for you ladies."

"Edward won't be able to make it. He's doing something special, I guess."

"What about Alice, though? I thought she was with..."

"Don't ask me. She's in the car with Rosalie and Jasper though."

"I just don't want my sister being the fifth wheel, Bells."

Fifth wheel. I hadn't even thought about it until he had said something. Stupid, unreliable, older brother. Always has to be a killjoy. If I was a vampire, I'd bite him.

Emmett parked near a beautiful restaurant that had my name in it. La Bella. The others parked to our right. We hopped out of the car quickly. Emmett walked to open Rosalie's door. The radio was on and there was a news report playing.

**"Breaking News here on channel two and three-quarters. Mass murderers: James, Victoria, and Laurent were last seen headed towards Port Angeles only three nights ago. They are armed and extremely dangerous. Be careful. Their friends call them 'The Nomads'. If you come in contact with these people, run! That is all the news we have for you now. Please keep your dials on channel two and three-quarters for more news. We will be keeping you updated. This has been Bob O'Neill for channel two and three-quarters news."**

"I'm not so sure about this, guys. What if these Nomads come while we're here?" I asked.

I could feel the color draining from my face. What little color there was at least. Alice had jumped out of the car and danced to my side. She was rather perky. I didn't like it. Not when there were mass murderers on the loose.

I tried to breathe calmly. Emmett put his hands on my shoulders, and it calmed me down a little bit. It was time for the movie. I needed to have fun. It was all that I had left, pretty much.

The five of us walked toward the movie theater. Emmett was buying everyone's tickets. Which was pretty nice of him.

"Five students for 'Twilight', please." He said with a big grin on his face, as he pulled out his wallet.

"IDs please." The guy behind the window said in a monotone voice.

The guy didn't seem too happy. It was as if he didn't enjoy working at the movie theater. I wouldn't be either, but it would be a form of income. I shrugged as I pulled out my school ID.

Emmett took all of our IDs out of our hands. The guy looked at all of us and gave Emmett the tickets and took his money.

"Don't skip school. You'll end up working in a hell hole like this," the man said in his monotone voice.

The five of us walked off laughing. That guy couldn't be serious. I stood on Emmett's left side. Rose was on his right. I rested my head on his muscular arm.

_You and I go deeper, Down below where no one sees it, When you close your eyes, And just believe it, You and I go deeper, Where everything's unspoken, And the world seems so wide open, To me now._

Of course, my phone would ring. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"Hey, you." I smiled.

"I was wondering if you knew where my beautiful girlfriend was. I have some news for her, and the rest of the group she's with."

"What can I do ya for?" Emmett asked, as he took my phone out of my hand.

The rest of the conversation was Emmett saying 'mmhm' and 'mmkay'. Emmett hung up the phone and gave it back to me. My face looked blank.

I could see Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was antsy. It was as if she was shopping. Oh God! Bad memories! I laughed at her.

"Can we just _go_ in there now? Seriously?!" She asked with an impatient look on her face.

Everyone started laughing. We walked in the building. Both of the boys held the doors for us. We walked in, with Emmett and Jasper behind us.

Rosalie stopped. Alice and I, flanked on either side of her, turned around immediately. "It's unfair for Bella, so the three of us sit together and the two of you sit together. You're not allowed to be anywhere near us."

I stuck my tongue out at my brother. He hated that. Rose didn't care. She pecked him on the cheek and walked off. Alice did the same to Jasper. The three of us gave our tickets to the guy named Quinn.

He tore the tickets and gave them back to us. He smiled as each one of us passed him. Alice skipped off ahead of us. Rose and I waited a little bit. We whispered about Quinn, and then took off at a fast walk after Alice.


	13. What Goes Around

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I could not deal with this chapter. It has the weirdest ending and stuff. I feel terrible. Don't kill me please. I'm working on the next chapter now.**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Thirteen - What Comes Around

"What the hell was all of that about?" Emmett asked.

I had the feeling that he wasn't paying attention to the movie. It was either that or he was just _that_ stupid.

The movie had characters whose names were too familiar. Scarily familiar, in fact.

The nomads, Edward, and everyone else. It's like my life. With _vampires_.

All of us walked out of the theater and toward the exit. Quinn stopped us three girls.

"Hey. How did you ladies like the movie?" Quinn asked in a dorky, effeminate voice. It wasn't hard to see that he was trying too hard to be cool.

Rose and Alice started laughing. "It was fine. Our boyfriends are waiting for us," I said with a kind smile on my face.

Jasper and Emmett came up behind Rose and Alice. Quinn apparently didn't seem to notice the similarities between Emmett and I were strikingly scary.

"And your boyfriend is...where exactly?"

"Stop hitting on my sister. Bella, go find Edward. He should be here by now," Emmett said pushing me a little too hard.

I tripped over my own feet and caught myself before I fell to the ground face first. That was a good thing. I walked off toward the parking lot.

The pictures of the actors that were _us_ looked almost similar. I was on the lookout for Edward's car. I didn't see the Volvo though.

Turning around to walk back to the theater, I spotted a bookstore down an alley. They had my cell phone number, so I didn't really mind going off by myself.

The alley was dark. Too dark for daylight. I had an ominous feeling surround me. I felt like something bad was going to happen. I tried to ignore it, though.

I didn't know how long I was gone from the group. The bookstore that I had spotted was closed to get restocked. I had started wandering around Port Angeles. The part by the water was really pretty. The tourist attraction. Further into the city, though, the streets were lined with abandoned buildings. A lot of them looked like the same ones repeatedly. I hated to admit it, but I was lost. It just had to be me to get lost. It was _always_ me! There never was a time that something bad didn't happen to me. Except for Edward. That was the best thing ever!

I spotted another bookstore. It was actually open. I walked in. Nobody was around. I looked around the store. There was still not a clerk around at all. I grabbed a book off a shelf, and I realized that as soon as I touched the book, it would be the worst thing ever.


	14. Holy Crow!

**Slightly lame chapter. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be much, much, much better. Please read the next Author's note at the bottom. It has a very vital question that needs to be asked for the next chapter.**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Fourteen - Holy Crow!

I was at the hospital when I woke up two days later. I had a minor concussion. Apparently, Edward came in and saved me. I don't remember any of it. I was told that I had to stay in the bed for the night. The next day I would be fine to leave. That was good, because I had plans for the next day. I was going to a party.

Edward was laying next to the bed when I woke up. I had forgotten everything that really happened. I didn't ask Edward if he wanted to go to the party down in La Push with me. I looked at him in his emerald eyes. I got lost in them. I think it was due to the concussion.

"What?" Edward's velvet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're now coming with me to La Push, to the party, after the football game."

The look on his face was slightly hurt. I pouted at him. I really wanted him to come with me. I didn't know anyone in La Push. Not except for the Black family. I didn't even knew if they still lived there and it had been years since I had seen any of them.

"Its supposed to be nice. Go ahead and go by yourself. You don't need me to go everywhere with you. You're a big girl. I think it would give you a chance to meet some new people too."

Edward started to smile. The smile didn't reach his piercing emerald green eyes though. I tried to pass it off.

A couple hours later, I was released from the hospital. All the tests had been run and everything. I was perfectly fine. All the tests had come back that I would be functioning correctly. In layman's terms, I guess that meant that I would be okay, as long as I didn't go off by myself again.

* * *

_The Next Day at the Football Game..._

"Good googley-moogley. That was a great pass by quarterback, number 72, Mike Newton from Forks High. That makes this 1st and 10. Looks to me like the Spartans are in a little bit of trouble doesn't it Bob?" One of the announcers said.

"I would have to agree. They're on the 16 yard line and if Newton can get another complete pass, the Ravens have got this game in the bag, Joe." The other announcer said.

I had no clue what was going on. I had to keep asking Edward what was going on. Alice and Rosalie were cheering their butts off. We were sitting in middle of the bleachers on the very bottom. I never saw Alice and Rose in those short uniforms before. It was really weird. Jasper was getting everything situated. He pretty much took over for Emmett. They wouldn't let him even put on his uniform. I didn't understand it.

"And that's the game. The blue and black win by one touchdown. 21-14. Good job Forks High. Nice way to make it into the playoffs. Tonight's game MVP is...Jasper Hale!" The announcers said before the teams gave each other high-fives and went back to the locker room.

I was going to ride with Mike down to La Push, while Edward spent time with the other four. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, but Emmett and Edward knew that one threat out of them would be enough to have Mike watching me the entire night.

Edward walked with me and the girls to the locker room. I was sort of excited. I wasn't really dressed up or anything. I had a baby pink t-shirt on, and some jeans. My tennis shoes were black and white.

Mike, Emmett, and Jasper walked out of the locker room. All three of them were smiling and talking to each other animatedly about the game. Edward gave me a hug and a kiss and gave my hand to Mike.

"Take care of her Newton. If you don't, I will find you and kill you." Edward said.

I took my hand out of Mike's and smiled.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Lets get a load out. The party isn't a party, without me. Plus, its my party." Mike said as he took my hand and lead me to his car.

**The next chapter, of course, is going to be the Party. I need you guys to tell me if you think there should be drugs and alcohol involved in the chapter. No matter what, my plans are going to stay the same if they're involved or not. Please don't forget to R&R.  
Liliana**


	15. AN: Uh oh

**A/N: This is a message to all of my readers.**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop has went ka-put on me. Everything that I was working on at the time, at home...was saved on there. I was only working on 3 different stories at school and I can't get on FF here at school, its blocked.**

**Secondly, my grandfather is in the hospital after having multiple heartattacks. I'm going to be spending as much time as I can there with him.**

**I hope that you all are faithful readers, and hold out as much as you can. If there are any questions that you want asked...it will be quite hard for me to answer for now, at least until I get my new phone.**

**Again, I am very sorry about all of this. I promise you that I will update these stories as soon as I can.**

**Feel free to email me if you wish at (lilyinthevally0ATyahooDOTcom). It'll take me a shorter time to check them than my pms. Of course, you can always add me on AIM, Y!IM, or MSN. I have all three.**

**aim: ixlovexlucius**

**yahoo: lilyinthevally0**

**msn: cutieDOTbabyDOTdAThotmailDOTcom **

**Thank you all for being dedicated readers to my stories.**

** Lil**

**PS: please get rid of "AT" and "DOT" in the msn addy and the email. Thanks.**


	16. Party Over Where?

**I'm baaaaack! I do want to thank you all that had left reviews during my absence. I really appreciate it. Everything is a hell of a lot better now! So, I want you all to be aware, early on, that if you're under the age of 16, please stop reading after my Author's Note in the middle of the chapter. Or else, you'll probably be disturbed or something for the rest of your life!**

Feels Like Tonight;;  
Chapter Fifteen - Party Over...Where?

Mike drove and drove all the way to La Push. Why did I never get to drive? This was stupid!

When we got there, some kids had already arrived. They, no doubt, left during the game, because they came rushing over to Mike once we exited the vehicle.

"Yo, Mike! Did we win man?" One of the guys that I didn't recognize called over to him.

"Mike! Oh! Em! Gee! You looked so h-o-t out there with your uniform on. That Swan guy should sit out more." A girl that was in my English class said. I think her name was Danielle.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my brother like that." I answered back to her with a whisper.

Danielle turned her head toward me and back to Mike. She saw the tight grasp that Mike had on my arm. It was protective, instead of intimate. She thought otherwise, I was sure of it.

"You. Are. A. Dick!" Danielle scoffed. She looked back at me, apparently unaware of me dating Edward. "You should watch out for this one. He likes to lead girls on, and crush them after making promise after promise to them."

I thought she was going to just stand there and continue talking her head off. When she finally finished what she wanted to say, she lifted the plastic cup that she had held in her hand. I wasn't paying much attention, because I saw someone that I hadn't seen in years. My attention was brought back to Mike and Danielle once she poured the contents of her plastic cup on Mike's head.

I screamed loudly. Whatever she was drinking splashed on me too. It smelled like...

"Mike Newton! You've brought me to a party with _booze_?!" I shouted at him.

"That's not on me, Bella. Its on everyone else."

I looked at Mike, unimpressed. I pursed my lips together for a little while pondering what to say to him next. "Wait until...Edward finds out."

I admit that I looked pretty damn smug when I walked away from him. I wanted to talk to Jacob. I was sure that it was him. He looked a lot different from the last time I had seen him though. He looked a hell of a lot taller, even if it was from a distance that I had seen him.

I walked toward where I had seen who I thought was Jacob. I ran into a few Quiluette teens. They were talking to each other. One of the guys was hitting on this one girl. She had blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes for it being dark out. She wore her hair up in a messy bun. I didn't know who she was. She must be someone that I went to school with though.

"Um...do any of you know...Jacob Black?" I asked, approaching the group.

The boy that was hitting on the blonde, stopped. His eyes bore down on me. His jaw dropped. His friends were hitting him on the back, pushing him forward to me.

"I...Bella? Bella Swan?" I nodded. "Lisa, I'll be right back. She's an old friend of mine."

Lisa, the blonde, scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, whatever. You're not getting any tonight. So, Embry, tell me a little about yourself."

Jacob came closer to me. Instead of shaking my outstretched hand, he grabbed it and walked with me down by First Beach. The sky was clear for once. You could see the stars and the moon beating down on the water. It was really beautiful.

"Its been forever since I've seen you Bells." Jacob said. His voice sounded husky.

"I know. What's new?"

"Well, nothing. I've grown up. Looks like you have too, Shorty."

It was beautiful walking on the beach at night. It was just ironic that I wasn't here with Edward. I still didn't understand why he wouldn't come with me.

"Hey, Jake. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is there a reason that Emmett can't come down here?"

"Uhm...yeah. Him and his two beastly friends, the blonde and the one with oddly colored bronze hair, got into a fight with Sam Uley. He was the big one back with the others. They were told they wouldn't come here, and we wouldn't go into Forks. I don't see how that pertains to me. I have to. Dad is making me drive him up there to see your dad on Monday after I get out of school."

I just nodded my head. So, that's why. If I ever catch Edward going after them again...oooo.

"Bella, do me a favor please."

"Mmkay. What's up, Jake?"

"Stay away from these kids. The ones from Forks brought drugs and alcohol. Don't take anything from anyone. Keep an eye on your drink. Sam and us are only here to keep the group under control, and protect people like you."

"Thanks Jake. Lets get back. I don't want Mike to get in trouble with Edward and Emmett."

"Edward?" Jake said cocking his head to the side, as we started walking. His hand never let go of mine. It felt good. It was nice and warm.

"Oh. The kid with the oddly colored bronze hair. He's my boyfriend, and one of Em's best friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry." His face was messed up. He still didn't let go of my hand though. It should have made me feel uncomfortable, but it didn't. It did the exact opposite. It was nice.

Neither one of us spoke as we walked back to the party. It was peaceful, until we got closer. We must have been gone for a long time, because there were tons of people there now. The music was blasting loud that it hurt my ears.

Jacob bent down and whispered in my ear. "If you need me, just say my name. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before I could ask him any questions, he was gone. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. I didn't really know anyone here at the party. Jacob was right though. A lot of people were doing drugs. I was sure that whatever was in the cups were filled with alcohol, too. I was going to try to ignore all of it.

Of course, trying would be the operative word.

Like a stupid person, I didn't follow the warning that Jacob gave me. It was a little while after I sat down being away from Jacob that anyone approached me where I sat. I felt like a loner. It was really awkward. I preferred it this way though.

Angela Weber was the first to come and sit by me. She had two plastic cups in her hand. I knew Angela better than most of the people at the party, so when she offered me the cup, I gladly accepted it.

I was glad that I finally got something to drink. She brought me over a plastic cup of Sprite. We talked for a little while, before others started to join us.

Once I realized that the place that I sat, was surrounded by more than half of the people that were at the party, I had to get up and go for a walk. I was feeling very claustrophobic. I grabbed my cup up off of the ground and started to walk down toward First Beach again. I pulled out my phone to call Edward. It wasn't any fun here without him.

The phone rang and rang and rang, until I heard his velvety voice ringing in my ear. "Hey? Miss me already, Love?"

"Its not the same without you here, Edward. Its driving me insane." I said in frustration. I was happy to hear his voice now.

"I miss you, Bella. I'll be at the house later when Mike brings you home. Charlie is letting all of us have a sleep over. I'm very surprised by him."

"Bella?" I heard the voice coming from behind me. I didn't like this voice. I hated the person.

"What do you want, Eric?" I asked turning around. My phone was still up to my ear.

I had been walking on First Beach for a few minutes, and that was it. Eric must have followed me down to where I was walking.

"Bella, you tell that boy that he better get away from you. I will come down there and kick his ass. I'm not playing. If you're alone, you better just get back to where the others are." Edward warned me.

"I came to apologize to you, Bella. I am sorry for everything. Will you just talk with me, please?" Eric begged of me. It was something that I sure as hell did not want to do. I was already scared enough of him. Couldn't he just get a clue already?

"Eric, get away from me, right now." I warned, but my voice broke. "Edward's in the car, on his way back from Port Angeles. He can be here in a matter of minutes."

"Run." It was the last words I heard from my boyfriend, my loving Edward, before I was attacked by Eric.

**(A/N: If you're under the age of...16...please stop reading this chapter.)**

He came at me, grabbing my cell phone and throwing it into the ocean. I backed away, but tripped over a white-washed tree trunk. I was scared for my life. I had never been as scared as I was in this moment.

Eric continued to follow me. He towered over me on the ground. "All I want is a little of what Cullen is getting, whore!"

I didn't understand what Eric was talking about at all.

"Yeah, that's right," he continued after my silence. He got down on his hands and knees and straddled me. "Word gets around you know. The real reason you moved here. It wasn't because your mommy was moving, like you told everyone. Its because you had a reputation...with guys."

My eyes widened. I don't know who would say...Jessica! She was jealous since the moment I met her. I couldn't believe...

My thoughts were rapidly interrupted by rushing lips on mine, that moved down my jaw to my collarbone. I tried to shake free of his grasp, but his hands were holding my arms tightly down to the ground. I tried to protest, but every time a sound came out of my mouth, his lips found mine again.

My vision was suddenly blurry.

"There we go. You're calming down now. Poor Angela would do anything to be with me, even give you a drink that I put Ketamine in, even if she doesn't know it. You didn't think I didn't come prepared did you? Oh, baby, were you wrong?"

His lips quickened, as his hands stopped holding onto my arms. I felt like I could barely move anyways. His hands moved to my shirt, ripping it off of me. He pulled down the straps of my bra and just moved it slightly, so that he could see my nipples. He moved to my jeans next. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off, revealing my black and red boy-short underwear.

"Damn, Baby. You have the sexiest body anyone..."

I don't think he could have said anything. It all happened so fast. One minute we were both completely dressed and the next, Eric forced himself to penetrate my virgin body. It lasted for a long time. I protested and squirmed, but he wouldn't stop. He held down my arms again, and forced his lips on mine, while he continued going in and out of me.

It took a half hour, before I could comprehend what was actually going on. I came to, and remembered the one thing that I was told, earlier in the night.

"Jacob. Help me." I said in a low raspy voice, at the right moment that Eric seemed too preoccupied to hush me up.

I wasn't paying attention to how long it took, but Jacob was there with two or three of the big tribe members living in La Push.

"You're on my Res', Bitch!" Jacob said as he kicked Eric in the balls after pulling him off of me. My eyes were tear-filled. I didn't know how much I could handle. It was all so much for me. I then, blacked out.


	17. AN: Please excuse me

ATTENTION!

So, I've officially decided to go back and try to re-write the last chapter. I'm going to keep some of it. However, it'll be longer and explain a little bit more. It may take me a little while, so please bear with me. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. :)

♥Liliana


End file.
